Fungobible
The Fungobible (sometimes known as the Bibble) is Fungology's primary religious text. It is known mainly from fragments of ancient manuscripts, and as such the entire document has not been found in modern times, although as different parts are found more of the text is being put together. Structure The Fungobible is generally split into sections containing between three and ten books, each of which is followed by an appendix. These sections include: * History (I): This section comprises the first five books and Appendix I. * Law: This section comprises the next three books as well as Appendix II. * Miscellaneous + History (II): Not all of this section has been found, but it is believed to contain up to ten books and Appendix III. Books The books of the Fungobible are texts capable of being read standalone that when put together form the (mildly) cohesive message of the Fungobible. The books of history tell historical stories all falling into one plot and are sequentially ordered, while the books of law contain the commandments of different divine individuals or groups. There are also other books in the Fungobible, generally classed as 'miscellaneous', which lack a common theme or purpose and are scattered throughout the text. Appendices After each section of the Fungobible is an Appendix, containing various supporting material pertaining to the section they follow. Currently, only one Appendix has been found in full, although parts of others do exist. * Appendix I: This appendix follows the first five books of the Fungobible (History I) and contains various supplementary content to these books. These include maps of the various locations the books are set in, as well as a full list of the 283 Reading Suggestions mentioned in LEV and other miscellaneous content. * Appendix II: Although it is yet to be found in full, appendix II is known to follow the Books of Law. The only contents of the appendix found thus far are parts of pictorial representations of the laws in the books of law; although what else it may contain remains a mystery. Language The vast majority of the Fungobible is written in English (and most unintelligible portions are with latin characters and arabic numerals) although there is an entire chapter of LEV written in binary and what is believed to be trinary. All books found so far other than the books of law are written in the modern English used in the 21st century with some spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, and with an advanced and complex vocabulary often used. The books of law are written in a version of English similar to that the King James Bible is written in, although it does not correctly correspond to the English actually used by anyone in any time period, and as such is often regarded to be faux old english. Roman numerals and Hanzi both appear in the nested numbered list in TTH. The same list in TTH also implies that complete copies of the Fungobible existed at some point in Russian, Swedish, Armenian, Yiddish, Gaelic, Binary, Finnish and Latin. This has lead to the belief that the manuscripts currently regarded as the 'original' text of the Fungobible may in fact be an English translation from an original text in Grubnoff Fungologian, although this hypothesis receives little support from the scholarly community. The names of most characters mentioned are English names and titles, which would suggest the text's original language is indeed English. Books Of The Fungobible The Fungobible contains at least eleven books as well as appendices, nine of which have been found in full. History (I) The first five books of the Fungobible tell the story of the creation of the world and what is in it, including Fungology. The story centres around the Four, four individuals of an unspecified nature that are the founders of Fungology and instigators of creation. The Book Of Genocide (GEN) GEN is the first book of the Fungobible, and is six chapters long. GEN details the creation of Life, the Four and the world. The Book Of Octopus (OCT) OCT is the sequel to GEN, and is seven chapters long. OCT details the Four's journey from the Garden Of Edith to Uruuvia, and all of their deeds along the way. The Book Of Levitations (LEV) LEV is the next book of The Fungobible, and lacks a logical chapter-numbering-system. LEV details the Four's arrival at and near-immediate destruction of Uruuvia, as well as their subsequent "drugged up" wanderings and misadventures. The Book Of Mathematics (MATHS) MATHS is the next book of the Fungobible after LEV, and it's chapter-numbers are all prime. It details the creation and war of mathematics. The Book Of Fungology (FUNG) FUNG is the fifth & final book of the History section of the Fungobible, which comprises the first five books. FUNG is seven chapters long and details the creation of Shrooms, the Grubnoff Archipelago and Fungology. FUNG is followed by Appendix I, which concerns books 1-5. Law The books of law detail the commandments all life (particularly Fungologists) must follow. Their laws tend to be unwieldy and impractical, and as such despite the severe punishments for lack of observance the books promise the laws are followed by almost no-one. The Book Of Issuer (ISU) ISU is the first of the books of Law, and contains the Laws Of The Four. ISU is seven chapters long. The Book Of Grudges (GRU) GRU is the second book of Law, and contains the Laws Of The Heavenly Host. GRU is six chapters long. The Book Of Tooth (TTH) TTH is the third and final book of Law, and contains the Laws Of Life. TTH is followed by Appendix II, concerning the books of Law. The majority of TTH is believed to have been found, although the ending is still missing. Miscellaneous + History (II) The next section of the Fungobible remains largely undiscovered, and as such its nature is largely unknown. It is generally believed to be ten books long, although only three of these have been found in any part. Sam 1 (SAM1) SAM1 is a first-person discourse containing discussion of the nature of a mystery entity known as SAM. SAM1 is five chapters long. Sam 2 (SAM2) SAM2 is a sequel to SAM1 which references its predecessor several times. SAM2 questions the accuracy of the findings reached in SAM1 and comes up with an expanded conclusion. SAM2 is five chapters long but shorter in length than SAM1. The Book Of Things 1 (THG1) A small fragment from the beginning of the next book in the Fungobible has been found, although the name of the books is unknown it is believed to be from the first Book of Things, a part of the Fungobible mentioned in other historical Fungologian texts. The text appears to be a continuation of the story of the books of history, taking place around a century after FUNG finishes. Other Books Although the above books are the only one of which part or all have been found, many other books of the Fungobible are known to have existed because of their being mentioned in other historical texts. These include: * The remainder of the Books of Things: There are either two or three books of Things, which are believed to detail the Four's exploits after leaving the Grubnoff Archipelago. * The Books of Monocles: There are either two or three books of Monocles, which are believed to chronicle life in the Grubnoff Archipelago after the Four leave. There are generally believed to be between 60 and 70 different books in the full Fungobible, alongside around 10 appendices, most of which are yet to be discovered in the present age. Scholarly Mysteries & Controversies The incomplete nature of the known portion of the Fungobible, as well as the ambiguity of many parts of the text, mean that scholarly debate over the meaning and nature of different parts of the text abounds. The Nature Of The Content In Levitations Much of the book of Levitations is set during a time period during which the Four were in a 'drugged up' state, and as such appears to concern their hallucinations. However it is unclear how long this state lasts, and how much of what is described is literal and true. Most scholars hold the part of the book dealing with hallucinations to run from LEV 3:17 to LEV 17:9, with the appearance of a member of the Heavenly Host during this period also being true but being exaggerated or distorted. However, some believe the period of hallucinations may continue through the rest of LEV, and all the way to the end of MATHS, rendering the entire book of Mathematics nothing more than a hallucination. Still others hold that the entirety of LEV is true and correct, and that all aspects of the text are literal. The Narrator(s) of Sam 1 & 2 The discourse in the books of Sam never references the narrator in any other terms than first-person pronouns. In some parts of the books the text reads like a monologue, whereas is other parts it reads like dialogue. Some scholars believe that the texts are in fact a discussion between two or more narrators, while others believe that the books are more of a train-of-thought, showing internal conflict within the narrator. Later edits At numerous points throughout the text the writing has clearly been edited or amended. These include crossings-out of words or phrases critical of the Four and replacing them with more favourable alternatives; as well as inputs in brackets commenting on the nature of the text itself (such as in LEV 1:17 which begins with "is at this point that the book deteriorates into an unintelligible scrawl", after which a random assortment of characters in different sizes scattered across the page ensues). There is much debate among scholars and religious experts as to whether these edits were made at the time of writing or at a later date, and by whom; and also as to whether these edits are canon or the original text before them carries more religious weight. Entities Mentioned The following individuals/animals/objects featured on this wiki are mentioned in the Fungobible, generally in History (I). * Georgement Orangeworthy (it is unclear whether the Georgement Orangeworthy mentioned in the Bibble is the same one known now) * Googleh * Bluebottlenose Dolphin * Low-Flying Gorilla * Uruuvia * Septopi * Cactopi * Grubnoff Archipelago * Pen Island * Rotating Jungle * Shrooms * Wom Wom Shroom * Troons * Patrioshrooms Nearly every place in the Fungologian world is mentioned in the titles of the 283 Reading Suggestions, as are more than 270 Fungologian books and most well-known Fungologian figures, many objects and businesses and many languages; as well as much pertaining to Droiyn and Iradar. Category:Religion Category:Books